Put that feeling down!
by IggyMoriarty
Summary: Les Mis Modern AU. Estudiantes, viven en una residencia. Aviso de romance/bromance (?)


-¡Grantaire! ¡Levanta tu trasero borracho, llegamos tarde!

Enjolras siempre despertaba así a Grantaire. No había otra manera más que darle con la almohada y gritarle y, aún así, tardaba un buen rato. Enjolras tenía que adelantar todos los relojes de la habitación para llegar alguna vez a tiempo. Siguió dándole unos segundos, mientras le decía cosas como "¡Gandul! "¡Idiota!" y "¡Que te acuestes pronto!". Parecía su madre. En cierto modo, lo era. Enjolras era quien cuidaba de Grantaire en la residencia. No es que le cayese muy bien, de hecho, ni le soportaba. Pero era el compañero de habitación que le habían asignado, tenía que aguantarse. Casi siempre estaban discutiendo. Grantaire intentaba entablar una conversación con él, pero Enjolras, el cual era exageradamente irascible, siempre acababa yéndose a la otra punta de la habitación refunfuñando. Grantaire sostenía que antes de los treinta y cinco años tendría unas enormes arrugas en el entrecejo.

Grantaire adoraba a Enjolras. Era su ejemplo a seguir, probablemente porque era todo lo contrario a él, y se odiaba a si mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarse? Solo era un estúpido y nihilista borracho. Sus padres le habían enviado a esa residencia privada con complejo de internado esperando que dejase el alcohol de una vez. Pero cada vez que discutía con su compañero, cogía una botella. Ni siquiera les Amis sabían de dónde las sacaba. Pero ya hablaremos luego del resto del grupo. Ahora toca Enjolras.

Enjolras era todo lo contrario a Grantaire. Irascible, apasionado, activo… Sus rubios cabellos brillaban casi con tanta intensidad como la llama del progreso en su corazón. Odiaba esa residencia para gente rica. Más de una noche había pasado en vela leyendo tratados comunistas. Era de esas personas a las que les gustaba tenerlo todo organizado, incluso los horarios del cuarto del baño. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana. A las seis y cuarto estaba entrando en la ducha y a las seis y media estaba saliendo de ella. Desayunaba hasta las siete, leía el periódico hasta las siete y media y luego se iba a clase. Se suponía que Grantaire también tenía este horario, pero… Nunca lo hacía así. A las seis observaba a Enjolras levantarse. A las seis y cuarto observaba a Enjolras entrar en la ducha, y a las seis y media le observaba salir de ella. Y así hasta las siete, que se duchaba y vestía a toda prisa para estar al mismo tiempo que él. Eso era una de las cosas que odiaba Enjolras de Grantaire; su insensatez, su manía de procrastinar en todo lo que hacía.

Tras varios almohadazos, Grantaire acabó por desperezarse en la cama, lentamente. Dejó caer un brazo por fuera de la cama, buscando una camiseta con desgana. Le gustaba dormir sin ella. Siempre se metía en la cama con el pijama completo y lo acababa dejando en el suelo. Tras unos segundos buscando, encontró la camiseta. Se dio la vuelta y se incorporó en la cama, con pereza, mientras se ponía la camiseta. Se giró hacia Enjolras, el cual estaba peinándose, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Enjy?-dijo Grantaire, en medio de un bostezo.

-No me llames así.-dijo Enjolras, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué quieres?

-…Hoy es sábado. ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-¿Lo has olvidado, Grantaire? –dijo el rubio, mientras pasaba el cepillo por su cabellera, la cual le llegaba al pecho.- Vamos al local que nos ha conseguido Combeferre. Ese viejo café que nadie quiere. Lo lleva una amiga de su familia.

Mientras Enjolras seguía hablando, Grantaire se puso a pensar sobre qué podría estar hablando. Al fin llegó a la respuesta. La reunión. La reunión de les Amis. ¿Pero un sábado? Eso era horrible para él. ¿No podrían los demás hacer una reunión un jueves por la tarde? No, tenía que ser un sábado por la mañana. Pues vaya.

-¿Seguro que es hoy? No creo que Bossuet pueda. ¿No ha dormido esta noche con Musichetta? –preguntó Grantaire, dejando caer el tema de la chica. Sin embargo, su sutileza no podía esconder las ganas que tenía de saber cómo funcionaba el triángulo amoroso.

Enjolras negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ha dormido con Joly. Pero él se fue a primera hora, decía que la casa de Musichetta no estaba limpia. Tenía miedo de volverse alérgico a algo. –dijo Enjolras, riendo levemente. Cosa que no solía hacer.- Pero apura. Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que vernos en la entrada del campus en… -miró su reloj.- Exactamente, cuarenta y seis minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos.

Grantaire asintió y se levantó de la cama. En nada de tiempo, agarró una toalla y entró al baño. Allí, se desvistió, dejó la camiseta doblada encima del retrete y entró en la ducha. Siempre le costaba ducharse por las mañanas. Siempre se equivocaba con el agua caliente y la fría. Enjolras adoraba las duchas calientes, a él le gustaban tibias. Le costaba mucho conseguir la temperatura perfecta, por lo que siempre tardaba un buen rato. Tuvo que ducharse con agua fría para despejarse y no aguantar la bronca de Enjolras al salir. Una multitud de pensamientos llenaban su mente mientras el agua caía por su pelo y resbalaba por su rostro. ¿Por qué el protagonista de ellos siempre era Enjolras? Enjolras enfadándose con él. Enjolras mirándole por encima del hombro. Enjolras peinando su cabello dorado en una trenza. Para bien o para mal, siempre era Enjolras. Siempre. Y a él le encantaba, no podía negarlo. Era la persona que le había sacado del abismo. Grantaire comenzó su alcoholismo a los diecisiete años al ser acosado por un grupo de adolescentes de su instituto. Recibía palizas diarias y vejaciones continuas y tuvo que comenzar a estudiar en casa. No soportaba salir. Su padre y su madre siempre estaban fuera, trabajando. Él, siempre estaba solo. Física y mentalmente. Se refugiaba en la bodega de su padre. Todas las tardes bebía solo. "Qué guay", pensaba. "Beber solo es guay", pensaba, y daba un trago a la botella. Cuando un año después comenzó en la Universidad, sus padres le enviaron a la residencia y allí conoció a Enjolras. No dejó la botella del todo, pero sí sonreía. Y ya no se sentía solo. Incluso la hostilidad del rubio le hacía sentirse bien, porque era él el que hacía que se sintiera bien.

Tras reflexionar todo eso, cerró el grifo del agua y salió de la ducha. Se secó un poco con la toalla y se la ató a la cintura. Salió del cuarto del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla más pequeña. En la habitación, vio a Enjolras hablando con Combeferre, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Al escucharle salir, los dos giraron la cabeza. Combeferre le sonrió. Enjolras frunció el ceño, como diciéndole "Has tardado mucho". Grantaire señaló a Combeferre con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó. Habían quedado en la entrada del campus, no en la habitación.

Combeferre se limitó a levantar las cejas con una sonrisa, mientras estiraba el brazo hacia él. En la mano tenía un pequeño montón de panfletos del sindicato estudiantil. Grantaire desvió un momento la mirada hacia Enjolras. Por primera vez en dos semanas, estaba sonriendo. Lo más seguro era que el rubio estuviese planeando algo grande. Algo muy grande.


End file.
